The Sailor Senshi Haikus
by Tuxedo Alex
Summary: Something I did for fun, describing the Inner Senshi and Tuxedo Kamen in haiku form. Enjoy!


THE SAILOR SENSHI HAIKUS  
BY TUXEDO ALEX  
  
Author's Note  
This little piece was done in between projects of mine. I haven't been getting huge bursts of inspiration as of late, but this is just something I did for fun. Essentially, it's describing the Inner Senshi and Tuxedo Kamen in haiku form. I really hope you like them. There may be many haikus to sift through, but they are pretty clever if you take a look. So, here you go!  
  
@@@@@  
  
MERCURY  
  
Sailor Mercury  
A nice, sweet, innocent girl.  
Amy Mizuno.  
  
Intelligent girl.  
Smartest of the Senshi group.  
Her IQ is high.  
  
Her attacks are cold.  
She controls water and ice  
To do her bidding.  
  
She will stall for time,  
Her attacks are not that strong,  
But used for defense.  
  
Shabon Spray is fog.  
It blurs the vision of the  
Enemy. It helps.  
  
Next, the Shine Aqua  
Illusion attack, it will  
Freeze an enemy.  
  
Mercury Aqua  
Rhapsody, her strongest one,  
Can do much damage.  
  
Mercury princess.  
Of the past, and the future.  
Part of the Moon Court.  
  
@@@@@  
  
MARS  
  
She is Sailor Mars  
A nice, young Shinto Priestess  
Her name: Rei Hino.  
  
A temper she has,  
Anger that flares, Usagi  
Is mostly the cause.  
  
Lives on Cherry Hill  
Living with her Grandfather  
Who is perverted.  
  
Yuuichiro is  
Her love, but she will always  
Just push him away.  
  
Element fire  
Is the power she controls  
Against the dark hearts.  
  
Fire Soul is the  
First attack she ever learns,  
Burns darkness to ash.  
  
Burning Mandela  
Eight fireballs form to strike  
All her enemies.  
  
Arrows, straight and true  
She will summon with her Mars  
Flame Sniper attack.  
  
The Princess of Mars  
Of the past, and the future.  
Part of the Moon Court.  
  
@@@@@  
  
JUPITER  
  
Sailor Jupiter  
Lightning is at her control  
Whenever she calls.  
  
Makoto Kino  
A tall girl who likes to fight  
But has a kind heart.  
  
Her parents are dead.  
They passed on when she was young.  
Now she lives alone.  
  
Quick to fall in love,  
She has had many boyfriends.  
Wow, such a love life!  
  
Supreme Thunder is  
A large lightning bolt which she  
Channels with her mind.  
  
Then, Sparkling Wide  
Pressure. Ball of energy  
She throws with great strength.  
  
Oak Evolution  
Creates a lightning storm, which  
No one can evade.  
  
Jupiter Princess.  
Of the past and the future.  
Part of the Moon Court.  
  
@@@@@  
  
VENUS  
  
Now, Sailor Venus.  
Claims to be Goddess of Love.  
Minako Aino.  
  
Lived in England once,  
When she was a star. Also,  
She played volleyball.  
  
Memories of the  
Past haunt her, hopes that Andrew  
Will find happiness.  
  
Her powers consist  
Of energy, taken from  
Hearts of purity.  
  
Crescent Beam attack  
Laser streaming from fingers.  
Enemies cower.  
  
Venus Love-Me Chain  
Energy hearts connected  
To strike villains down.  
  
Love and Beauty Shock.  
A giant heart, which she draws  
From love around her.  
  
Princess of Venus.  
Of the past and future.  
Part of the Moon Court.  
  
  
@@@@@  
  
KAMEN  
  
A masked, caped hero,  
Fighting on the side of good.  
Mamoru his name.  
  
Tuxedo Kamen  
Is the hero he transforms  
Into when he fights.  
  
Costume is unique.  
A full tuxedo he wears  
When he does appear.  
  
Upon his head rests  
A large top hat, and a mask  
That covers his eyes.  
  
Weapons that he'll use  
Are usually not of choice  
Of other heroes.  
  
A red rose he throws  
To signify his presence  
On the battlefield.  
  
Enemies attack.  
He pulls out his trusty cane.  
Uses like a sword.  
  
When he does appear,  
It is when the Senshi are  
Trapped, and losing bad.  
  
He allows his love,  
Sailor Moon to do the job  
Of killing monsters.  
  
Prince Endymion  
Was his name back in the past.  
Helping rule the Earth.  
  
King Endymion  
Helps the loving Neo-Queen  
Rule the Earth again.  
  
Mamoru Chiba.  
His present form, helps to save  
The Earth from darkness.  
  
As he watches on,  
The Earth turns around him slow,  
Such is his duty.  
  
@@@@@  
  
MOON  
  
Leader of the team.  
A clumsy girl. Usagi  
Tsukino is her name.  
  
Loving family  
They help guide her through her life,  
But not her brother.  
  
Loves her "Mamo-chan"  
More than she loves life itself.  
He returns her love.  
  
But, like Makoto,  
She develops puppy-dog  
Crushes on others.  
  
When she plans things out,  
Usually she doesn't think,  
But she does mean well.  
  
Unlike the others,  
Her powers change many times,  
As do her attacks.  
  
Tiara Action  
Was the first attack she learned  
From her cat, Luna.  
  
Soon she learned the Moon  
Healing Escalation move  
With her first scepter.  
  
When her powers changed,  
She soon learned the Moon Princess  
Hallation attack.  
  
Another upgrade  
Brought about the Moon Spiral  
Heart Attack technique.  
  
With the Sacred Cup,  
Her attacks were now improved.  
Rainbow Moon Heart Ache.  
  
Pegasus arrived,  
And new attack, Moon Gorgeous  
Meditation came.  
  
Starlight Honeymoon  
Therapy Kiss was the next,  
In her final form.  
  
Then her last attack  
Was learned: Silver Moon Crystal  
Power Kiss. At last.  
  
Some attacks will heal,  
Others will destroy. But she'll  
Know which ones to use.  
  
Back in time, she's known  
As Princess Serenity.  
Helping rule the Moon.  
  
In the future, she  
Will serve as the Neo-Queen  
With Endymion.  
  
The Imperium  
Silver Crystal is the light  
Guiding destiny.  
  
Sailor Moon is the  
One who will control the light  
With her pure being.  
  
Clumsy Usagi?  
Yes, but we know that her heart  
Is in the right place.  
  
@@@@@  
  
The Sailor Senshi.  
Protectors of the planets  
They all represent.  
  
They will all defend  
The world from villainy with  
Their powers. MAKE-UP!  
  
THE END  



End file.
